


Ghost King

by DarkeCatnip



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idk I’m up at three in the morning writing this crap, M/M, Other, Very Mild Language, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeCatnip/pseuds/DarkeCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bundle of one-shots featuring you and Nico di Angelo. Lots of fluff, occasional death, and quite a bit of angst. No inappropriate content. I would suggest that only ten plus read it for violence and emotional hurt. Enjoy your time with the one and only Ghost King!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't go. Please." My eyes fill with tears. "You can't."

(Y/n) laughs weakly.

"You know I can't stay. It's too late for me. You heard Will. I'm dying."

"I-I won't let you!"

Tears are streaming down my face.

"You may be the Ghost King, Nico, but even you can't save me. I'll see you in Elysium."

"No!"

(Y/n) is lying with her head in my lap, in the Infirmary.

She's close to death.

A Cyclops had caught us both by surprise, slamming her against a tree, breaking her spine.

That is irreparable, and it was broken too near to her neck for survival to be an option.

_Why_ , I think. _Is my life like this? First my mother, then Bianca, and now (y/n)? Why?_

(Y/n) gasps.

"Nico?"

"Yes, (y/n)?"

"Kiss me, one last time. That's what I want... what I _need_."

I bend down to fulfill her last wish.

Her aura is gradually fading, turning from (f/c) to white.

She blinks slowly, staring up at me.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you, too..."

She goes silent, her final breath spent saying that.

(Y/n) goes limp in my arms.

"No," I say quietly. "You can't..."

I break into sobs.

I should have known better.

I shouldn't have let myself love someone again. It hurts too much.

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes are glassy, no longer seeing.

I kiss her forehead and close her eyelids, sealing her away from me forever.

 

 

**A/N**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**I killed you!**

**Jk.**

**I cried writing this. Also, I am writing a couple sequels to this. (You will see more cute sad Nico....) Also, I am totally serious, I was crying when I wrote this...**


	2. Too late part two

(Y/n) is lying still and cold, waiting for her shroud.

She's beautiful, even in death.

I find it so ironic that, even being the son of Hades, I was unable to save my girlfriend from my father's realm.

I don't talk to anyone anymore.

I'm afraid that the instant I open my mouth I'll start crying.

I usually can't sleep, because her pale face haunts my dreams.

Her beautiful, amazing face, never going to blush or smile ever again.

(Y/n)'s siblings are making the shroud.

It's (f/c), emblazoned with a gold (g/p/s).

Her (h/c) locks have been carefully done up in a bun, a few wavy strands escaping.

Elaine, (y/n)'s sister, taps my shoulder.

I turn. She holds out the shroud.

"It's done."

Her eyes are red and puffy.

I probably look similar.

I nod.

"Let's get everyone. Tell them she's ready." I say.

My voice is raspy.

Elaine nods.

"I'll do it. You coming?"

I nod, following her.

She peeks into each cabin.

"She's ready." Is all she says.

The other campers nod and stand, heading over to the brazier.

Once we've told all the cabins, we follow everyone to the place where (y/n) is.

Chiron says a few words, praising (y/n) and all the people she saved. For her kindness and for opening up to anyone who needed it.

Elaine and (y/n)'s other siblings set fire to the shroud that hides her.

The flames burn (f/c).

"Goodbye, (y/n)." I whisper.

 

 

**A/N**

***sobs***

**Why did I do this?!**

**Sad.**

**Adorable, but heart wrenchingly tragic...**

**Sorry, my lovely readers. Fangirl breakdown...**

**-_-**

**-DarkeCatnip**


	3. Too late part three

Nico has been acting strange ever since (y/n)'s death a few months ago.

He doesn't talk to anyone, he hardly ever eats anything, and is basically always silent. He still trains; in fact, he's been pushing himself to the limit lately. 

Being the loyal guy I am, I'm worried. Worried for my friend. 

"Percy!" Annabeth calls. "Where are you?" 

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps in surprise. 

"Oh, there you are! Some monsters got inside the borders again. Can you tell Nico that we need his help?"

I nod. "He might not respond, but I'll try."

"Thanks."

I head over to the Hades cabin, where I know he's hiding.

"Nico!" I say. "There are some monsters that we need help with. Can you come?"

He opens the door, wielding his sword. 

His voice is raspy. "I think that might do me some good."

I nod. "Thanks. Come on, they're this way."

I uncap Riptide and creep stealthily towards the forest.

Most of the campers are already there, fighting off an amassing army of monsters, and quite a few skeletons. Nico shadow travels behind a group of the bony warriors, dispelling them with a swipe of his sword. 

We fight for hours, turning monster after monster into gold dust. I hear Nico cry out in pain. 

I look up. Everyone does. Even the monsters.

An undead soldier has caught Nico by surprise, stabbing him in the back. Nico draws out the weapon and turns. He releases a huge wave of dark energy, disintegrating every last monster in sight. 

He falls to his knees, gasping in pain. I run over to him and I see just how bad it is. 

The wound goes right through his heart. He's bleeding, shirt already soaked in blood. 

"Nico!"

He looks at me and smiles. At first I think the pain has driven him to insanity, but then he says,

"I'm too far gone, Percy. It's too late. I'm going to see (y/n) again..."

His black eyes roll up into his head and he collapses, spread eagled, on the ground. 

"(Y/n)..." he whispers.

 A final breath escapes his mouth.

He's - he's dead.

 Nico di Angelo is... _dead_. 

I'm shocked.

 I kneel next to him and fold his arms over his chest, laying his sword in his grasp. I close his eyes.

I stand up and call,

"We need a shroud for the son of Hades."

 

 

**(A/N)**

**I killed you and Nico! I killed you and Nico!**

**Jk. I totally cried again. AGAIN, ppl. Again.**

**Whoa, that turned out a lot darker than I expected... Oh, well. Hope it wasn't too sad/angsty for you...**

***stuffs face in pillow* *screams in internal agony* BECAUSE I DIED WRITING THIS!!!!!!**

**-DarkeCatnip**

 

 

 

 


	4. Cold Hands

**A/N**

**Sorry, but I get to choose your godly parent! It's your father, btw. No more reveals past that! XD Also, let's pretend you're Italian...**

 

(Your POV)

You were shaking, trying to warm up inside of your cold room in the Big House. They didn't have a cabin for your godly parent yet, so you stayed here. 

In this dusty, old, Zeus forsaken room.

By yourself.

For a month.

Until they could find someone who'd take you in. Because, no one wanted a daughter of -

"(Y/n)!" Your friend, Chelsea, calls. "Come out! I want you to see someone!" 

You roll your eyes and groan. Chelsea is a daughter of Aphrodite, and she's always trying to set you up. She isn't like Drew, she's more of a sweet girl who likes to ship people. Constantly. 

"Is this another set up?" You ask. "Cause if it is, I'd rather stay here."

"It isn't, I swear!"

You can almost _hear_ her crossing her fingers.

"Ugh, fine."

She opens the door and squeals happily. Oh, well.

Let the nutso do her stuff...

{Time skip}

Chelsea had led you to her favorite "ship spying" spot. She shipped Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel... The list went on and on. A week ago she was shipping you with Martin Tanner, a Hermes boy.

You shivered at the thought of the Truth or Dare game she'd tried to trick you into playing. Thankfully, you'd avoided her... once.

You had learned not to play that stupid game when she had dared you to kiss Connor Stoll. You had forfeited, resulting in Piper charmspeaking you into riding Cupcake, the grumpiest pegasus the camp had to offer.

Yeah. You broke your leg doing that. 

That was six months ago. You'd been unclaimed for a year, your father deciding to claim you on your sixteenth birthday. 

"There he is!" Chelsea squeals. 

You peer through the branches of the tree. You can barely make out a tall, pale boy. He has longish, messy black hair, and his eyes are dark as night. And he isn't white pale, it's toned with olive, signifying Italian heritage, much like you. 

"Who's he?"

You'd never seen this cute boy before - he'd been away on a quest. Chelsea grins. 

"That's Nico di Angelo. I'm shipping you two because your fathers are similar, you know, because your dad is-"

You groan. 

"Chelsea, not again! He'll obviously never notice me, and plus, I. Am. Not. Into. Boys!"

Chelsea giggles. "Yes, you are. You're blushing, ya know."

"I'm what?"

You feel your cheeks. Sure enough, they're heating up like nuts. 

"Curse my fricking blood pressure!" You yell.

Nico looks up. Gods dam it! He's noticed you! Although you'll never mention it to Chelsea, you feel attracted to this dark, quiet boy. Chelsea whispers,

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this."

She pushes you out of the tree. From a hundred feet up. You're gonna die. You tuck yourself into a ball, waiting for impact. For death. 

A gust  of wind forces you to uncurl. You keep your eyes shut. You hear Chelsea laughing. Little she-demon! 

Instead of hitting the ground, a pair of strong arms catch you. You open your eyes. 

"Oh, gods, Chelsea, what have you done?" You think. 

Nico's dark eyes are looking at you curiously. 

He says, "I'm guessing you don't usually jump out of trees?"

You say, "No, I was pushed. By my crazy Aphrodite friend."

He puts you down.

"I see. Trying to set you up?"

You nod.

You're thinking, "OmygodsamIreallytalkingtohim?"

You feel your cheeks heating up again.

Gods dam it!

Nico smiles a little. You hear Chelsea gasp. 

"Okay. One, what's your name, two, why were you in a tree, and three, who's your godly parent?" He asks.

You answer, "I'm (y/n) (l/n). I was in a tree because my crazy Aphrodite friend has charmspeak, and as for my godly parent..." You wince inwardly. This isn't your favorite subject. "My father is Thanatos, god of death. Go ahead, yell, run, gasp. I'm used to it."

He cocks his head to one side. You think that's adorable.

"Why would I do that?" 

You grimace. "Because that's what everyone does to a child of death."

His eyes show a flash of... empathy?

"Believe me, I know. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Pleased to meet you."

You shake his hand. 

"You don't sound very happy to be his daughter." He says.

You give a weak smile. 

"It's not that I don't like him - he my dad, for Zeus' sake - it's just that I did something bad because of the powers I have because of him." You pause. "You see, like him, I can kill someone with just one touch." Your breath is coming in ragged gasps now. "My sister, Leigh... I was ten. A group of hellhounds surrounded us and - and... I touched Leigh. She went limp. I thought she was unconscious." You could see it clearly, as if it had happened yesterday. "But no matter how much I called and screamed for her, she never answered. _She didn't answer..."_

You realize that tears are streaming down your face. 

"Sorry," you mumble, wiping your eyes. "I'm never like this, I-"

All this time you've been walking away from the tree and your so called "friend", Chelsea.

Nico cups your face in his hands. Gods, they're cold. But you don't really mind, since Chelsea can't see you.

He moves quickly, pressing his lips against yours. You stiffen in surprise, but soon melt into the kiss. 

"I hope Chelsea doesn't have binoculars..." You think hazily.

You wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He whispers,

"I've always liked you, (y/n). You might have not seen me, but I was there. I - "

"I like you too." You blush.

Suddenly, it starts raining. You realize something. 

"We're outside of the camp borders. Being children of death gods -"

"We're sure to attract _something_." Nico finishes.

"Exactly."

You grab your necklace and pull it off. It lengthens into a Stygian iron longsword. It's engraved with the word "μοίρα" on the flat of the blade.

Nico mutters, "Nice."

He unsheathes his own sword. Unbeknownst to either of you, it was the same batch of the deadly metal that made both of your weapons. You both handcrafted and enchanted your blades. You had just gone a little farther, using dark magic to transform it into the necklace.

"(Y/n)," Nico warns, pointing behind you.

You duck and turn the monster to dust as it leaps over you. 

A hellhound. 

Your (e/c) eyes widen. 

"Hellhounds never travel alone -"

"- so we're probably surrounded." Nico says. 

You nod. You stand back to back with him and wait. Sure enough, several pairs of red eyes glitter into he darkness, calculating. 

"Hold my hand." Nico says suddenly.

"What?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay."

You reach back and grasp his ice-like hand. 

Shadows swirl around and engulf both of you. The darkness clears and you're both standing by the creek in the forest. You shiver involuntary, rainwater from your hair seeping into your shirt. Nico notices this. He shrugs off his aviator jacket and drapes it over you.

"T-thanks." You stutter, teeth chattering like nuts. "B-but won't y-you be c-cold?"

He shakes his head. "I'm used to it. Also, why are your hands so freezing? They feel like you've held them inside a glacier for an hour."

You laugh.

"Maybe it's because my father deals in death. So does yours. Your hands are cold, too."

He gives you a confused look.

"They are?"

You nod again. "But I don't care, Ghost King. As long as _I_ get to hold them." 

You smile.

Far away in her "ship spying" tree, Chelsea giggles, eating a chocolate bar. She's watching the two of you with _binoculars_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(A/N)**

**Okey dokey! There's my first drabble of the series! Did ya like it? Sorry. I have an unhealthy crush on Nico... but, if you're reading this, I'm sure it's the same for you...**

**T-T**

**-DarkeCatnip**

 

 


	5. Sweet Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a Christmas party and get tricked into playing Truth or Dare with Piper... it doesn't exactly end well.

You were at a Christmas party.

Against your will.

Chelsea had something to do with it.

Dam her and her charmspeak!

She had even managed to get you to wear a Santa trim dress. You hated being the center of attention. Of course, Chelsea always made sure you were just that.

You had been standing in the darkest corner for the entire party.

You think,

"I wish I could shadow travel, like - wait, _what_? Stop, (y/n!) Don't think about him! Anybody but him!"

It's around midnight. Piper calls,

"Time to play a game! Truth or dare, anyone?"

Crap. 

Crap crap crap. 

You sigh and walk over, eyes trained on the floor. Piper, unfortunately, has charmspeak, so she would've used that to get you to play anyway. 

So, you sit down in the circle. 

Someone sits across from you. You look up for a millisecond.

Oh gods. Your crush, Nico di Angelo, is right in front of you. You know that Piper has something to do with this. 

"Okay, Chelsea, you're going first," Piper says. "Truth or dare?"

Chelsea grins. "Truth."

Piper smiles evilly. "Okay. Tell us who your crush is."

She's pouring charmspeak into her words, you can tell. You plug your ears to resist it.

"Chris."

"Which one?"

"He's a son of Nike."

Oh crap. Knowing Piper, this is probably a extremely elaborate set up for someone. You just hope it isn't you. 

This goes on for an hour.

Piper turns to you. 

"Okay, (y/n), it's your turn."

You swallow.

"Um, dare." You whisper.

The glint in Piper's eyes immediately makes you regret your choice. 

"I dare you," she says slowly. "To either eat an almond or kiss the person sitting across from you."

Your (e/c) eyes widen. "But I'm allergic to nuts!"

It's true. You almost died eating a cashew when you were three. 

"Exactly my point." Piper says. 

Nico says, "Piper, I'm sure she doesn't want to-"

You lean forward and kiss him before you can change your mind. To your surprise, he kisses back. Chelsea gives a ten dollar bill to Piper.

That makes you a little mad. 

You pull away from Nico.

To your utter dismay, your cheeks starts heating up.

You look at the floor for a while. After a few more people take their turns, you stand up.

"I've had enough, Piper. I'm too tired. I'm leaving."

Piper tries to protest, but you shake your head, shutting her up.

You walk out the door. Once you get far away enough, you break into a run, tears streaming down your face.

You head to the beach. The soft white sand shimmers in the moonlight. 

You hold your knees to your chest, crying quietly. 

It seemed obvious to you that Nico was just being polite when he kissed back.

You didn't believe he really liked you. 

Someone wraps their arms around your waist. You gasp and stretch out your legs. You turn slightly.

Black eyes meet yours.

"Nico?"

He nods.

"(Y/n)... I like you. And not just as a friend."

Your (e/c) eyes widen in surprise.

"You-you do?"

"Yes."

"I like you, too. I always have."

He tilts his head.

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Yes, I do. And I don't care. Your parentage doesn't change who you are, Nico. I noticed you because of your personality. Not because your father is one of the Big Three."

You turn yourself all the way around.

You blink. Your eyes are only closed for a second. You feel a pair of lips against yours. Your eyes widen.

Nico. Di. Angelo. Is. Fricking. Kissing. You.

He moves a little closer, deepening the kiss.

You put your arms around his neck, pulling him forward.

"Thank the gods Percy isn't around," you think. "He would totally ruin this."

Percy is sorta like your older brother, because he saved you from a monster when you were younger and inexperienced. He was the one who brought you to Camp Half-Blood in the first place.

You would have loved to stay like that all night, but, there's this vital thing called oxygen.

You break apart, smiling. Nico's dark eyes sparkle, reflecting the stars above you. 

He whispers, "I love you."

You kiss him again.

"I love you, too."

 

**A/N**

**Talk about drabbles!**

***grins* I love doing this! Thanks for letting me troll you!**

***bounces up and down because writing is like sugar to her***

**Chelsea: *pats DarkeCatnip on shoulder* I know what u feels. You love fluffy stuff, eh?**

**DarkeCatnip: You know I do! *squeals***

**Chelsea: *turns to reader* Is she always like this?**

**DarkeCatnip: Yes she is! Now shut up and ship with me!**

**Piper: Did someone say shipping?**





	6. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nico have a run in with a certain nasty manticore... and the Loch Ness Monster helps out.

_{Your POV} (first person)_

**BOOM**!

"Run!"

"No! I won't leave without you!" I yell.

"Save yourself! I don't matter!"

"You matter to me!"

"I'll be fine!"

"That's what you said last time! I won't lose you again!"

Nico looks up at me. "Go. I'll survive, (y/n). It takes more than this to kill me."

"You swear?"

"On the Styx."

I nod and turn, diving off the cliff into the ocean. I open my eyes and fill my lungs with water, breathing easily. 

Yep. I'm a daughter of the sea. Not Poseidon, though. My father is Triton.

That makes Percy Jackson my uncle.

Okay, it _really_ hurts your head to think about who you're related to if you're a demigod.

I swim even deeper, the fish going, "What the crap is a human doing down here?"

I ignore them.

I stop exactly three hundred feet from the sea floor. 

I think,

"Father, I need help. My friend is up there. He's dying. Send me aid."

I open my eyes.

Oh my gods.

A giant serpent is staring at me. 

"Whoa..."

"Hello, my lady," it hisses. "You ssssummoned me?"

"Oh, yeah. Hi. Uh, I need a ride back up there, plus, if you could help me fight the bad monsters up there, that would be awesome."

He/she/it nods. 

"Come." 

It motions for me to sit on it's back.

I grab onto the moss colored scales and we zoom towards the surface. 

We break through the water and dash up the cliff.

"Nico!" I yell.

Falling statues and golden dust plus some pretty pissed off monsters are all over the place. I spot my boyfriend struggling underneath a manticore.

"Hey, ugly!" I shout. "Over here!"

He looks up. Nico takes the chance to punch him and scramble away. The monster has different colored eyes. 

I stick out my tongue. The sea monster beneath me laughs. 

"Ah. Daughter of Triton. We were expecting you."

"We?"

"I am Doctor Thorn. I was just about to finish off that pest of a child when you interrupted."

I roll my eyes. 

"Yeah, right. It takes more than a stupid manticore to kill my boyfriend."

Doctor Thorn makes a "what the Hades" face. I use his confusion to lash out at him. My sword glances off his armor.

"Crap."

He smiles.

Before I can react, he's shot his tail spikes in my direction. One grazes my arm. 

I'm thrown off of Nessie's back. Yes, I'm assuming she's the Loch Ness Monster. We're in Ireland.

I crash against the ground. I feel my ribcage shattering violently.

Despite the pain, I get up, angrier than ever.

I run at Doctor Thorn, finding a single weak spot in his thick plating.

I plunge my sword into his back. 

He screeches in agony and explodes into dust, coating me in the disgusting stuff.

"What a drama queen." I say.

I fall onto the ground, gasping painfully. It feels like breathing knives. 

Nico runs over to me. His thick black hair is matted with blood and dust.

"(Y/n)! Are you alright?"

I laugh.

"Of course I am!" I say sarcastically. "I just shattered my ribcage and almost got speared by a sadistic manticore."

He rolls his eyes.

"Apparently sass runs in the family." He says.

He touches my hand and we both dissolve into the shadows.

We appear in Camp Half-Blood, and to our surprise, there's snow practically everywhere.

Somehow I ended up in Nico's arms during the shadow jump. 

He carries me, bridal style, to the Infirmary.

I cross my arms, not amused at all.

Will Solace runs out of the Big House.

"Whoa, Nico, (y/n), what happened?"

I answer, "The Loch Ness Monster and a manticore that Ghost King here has apparently run into before."

Will raises his eyebrows.

"Okay. Bring her in here, Nico."

My boyfriend follows Will into the baby blue ranch house.

He sets me down on a cot and sits down. He's exhausted, I'll bet. Shadow traveling that far must take a lot out of you. 

Will touches my side gently and gasps.

"You've managed to completely destroy your ribcage."

"Can you fix it?" I ask.

"Maybe. It'll take weeks, though."

Nico facepalms and groans. 

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time, (y/n)?"

I smile wryly. "At least us year rounders don't have school."

"Not to mention that it's Christmas break," Will says.

"Well," I say. "The holidays are best spent together."

"Agreed." Nico smiles.

 

 

**A/N**

**Yes, I chose your parent. Hopefully you enjoyed this... took a while to write it since I had an awful case of writer's block...**

**Thank you all!**

**-DarkeCatnip**

 

 


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has rolled around. But that's not the only news...

_Your POV (first person)_

 

I rock back and forth, back and forth.

I couldn't believe it.

They had brought me proof, but I still refused to believe. To believe that he was dead.

That Nico di Angelo was dead.

I hug the aviator jacket.

They had found it by the River Styx, traces of blood still on it.

His blood.

Today is Christmas, but I'm too sad to care.

The ghostly white tree sits in the corner of the cabin by the fire. It glitters, taunting me with it's false promises.

The promise he made.

That he would be back for Christmas.

That he would survive the Underworld one more time.

I'm staring at the only picture of him that I have. He's got his arm around me, and we're laughing at a silent joke.

We're standing in front of a pool, Leo in the corner of the photo, soaked to the bone. Waves are still rippling across the water's surface. I can see Percy swimming in the pool. 

That was one of the only times I saw my Ghost King smile.

A tear slips down my cheek. I trace Nico's face in the photo, and something inside of me snaps. It finally clicks.

Nico is gone from me forever.

The radio turns on. "All I want for Christmas" starts playing.

I sing with it between sobs.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

 

It goes into the chorus, and the true meaning of the song gets to me.

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

All I want for Christmas is him.

Nico.

That's all I need. I don't want to live without him.

I keep singing, my voice breaking every so often.

I don't bother to turn around when I hear a thump behind me.

I am beyond caring.

A new voice joins me in singing. Great.

I'm officially insane.

Because the voice belongs to someone who's dead.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

His voice is angelic. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the heartbreaking sound. It doesn't stop.

"It's just a delusion. It's not real! You'll kill yourself if you listen any longer!" I yell, grasping my head.

A hand rests on my shoulder. I gasp.

"I'm _not_ a delusion." He says.

"Nico?"

He walks in front of me.

"But... you were dead!"

He laughs.

"It takes more than a few angry hellhounds to kill me, (l/n). I'm the Ghost King."

I launch myself at him, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go. He gives a little gasp of surprise, stiffening. Then he does something that shocks me.

He hugs me back.

I whisper, "I-I love you. I don't care what other people think. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

He says, "I love you, too."

He traces my lips with the tip of his finger.

"May I?"

I nod. I just love how gentlemanly he is about it.

He leans towards me and I meet him in the middle, closing the gap. We kiss, gently at first, becoming more intense once we realize we were holding back.

It's the best kiss of all time.

We break apart for air a few times, but mostly we're just happy to be together again, united at last.

I snuggle into him, taking in the warmth, enjoying this to the fullest.

My first kiss is the best in the universe.

I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm _lucky to be in love with my best friend._

This just went from a mourning day to the best in the entire world.

 

 

 

**A/N**

**Okay, that wasn't super sad. But at first it was...**

**It was really fluffy, I have to admit. But I love fluffy! Yay!**

**See y'all laterz!**

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Look Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Nico when you're practicing -- and he has a surprise for you.

You swing your sword through the air. It catches your target and destroys it.

"(Y/n)!"

You swing around.

"Whoa, careful! It's me!"

Your best friend, Nico, is holding off your blade with his jet black sword.

"Oops," you laugh nervously. "Sorry."

He shrugs.

"S'alright. At least you didn't kill me. Bruised my arm, maybe, but other than that..." he grins.

You roll your eyes. 

"As if. I couldn't kill you if I tried. I've only been here, what, five months? You've known about this world for about six _years_."

"True."

He casually holds his sword to his side. He thinks for a second.

"Duel me?" he asks.

"You. Are. On."

You crouch. He holds out his sword.

You grasp the handle of your blade, calculating.

"Hmm. His stance is slightly off. Attack from his weak side," your brain says. "But don't hurt him. Just wound his pride."

You feint to on side, and while he's moving to block it, you flip over his head and land behind him. 

"Careful. Whoa! Block, parry, jab, thrust." 

The moves are perfectly mapped out in your head.

The tiny musical microchip that Leo made you is playing "Wizards in Winter". 

You match your moves to each note.

The last beat of the song. You slam the flat of your blade into Nico's chest.

He topples over, stunned. You plant a knee on top of him. 

"Ha," You say. "I got you."

He blinks. He suddenly blows air into your face. That surprises you.

You stumble back. Nico traps you against a pillar. 

He presses his blade on your throat.

You pretend to faint. 

You know that Stygian iron can seriously damage non-Underworld demigods. 

So, you try to trick Nico into thinking that being too close to it knocked you unconscious.

"Whoa, (y/n)! Are you okay?"

He removes the blade and catches you.

You open your eyes and knock his sword out of his hand. It slides away.

You pin him on the ground once again, arm to his neck.

His eyes widen. You put a hand over his mouth so he can't blow in your face again.

"I got you this time."

"Fine. You win."

You get off of him. He stands up and brushes himself off.

"Okay, since you won, I'm taking you somewhere special."

"I'm not gonna object."

He grins. 

Uh oh. 

He'll only smile like that when he's got something bad planned. Or when he's really happy...

He grabs your hand and starts running. He picks up his sword as he leads you out of the arena.

Nico heads to the camp borders. He leads you up on top of a cliff, in a small, secluded spot.

He says,

"Look."

He gestures around you.

You can see all of camp and beyond. 

"Whoa..."

Nico grasps your hand. You smile to yourself.

You turn to look at him. His face is void of emotion, as usual, but his eyes are sparkling.

You sit down, pulling Nico down beside you.

You whisper,

"It's beautiful."

"It doesn't come close to you."

Your eyes widen.

"You-you think I'm pretty?"

He turns away. You can still see him blushing.

"Yes."

Aww.

You tap his shoulder.

"I like you, too."

He turns back to you. Some of your (h/c) hair falls into your face. He brushes it behind your ear.

Nico looks up. You follow his gaze. The clouds look like bunnies to you. 

Someone kisses you. 

"What-"

Only Nico is here with you. 

"But... that's not possible-" your brain says.

"Oh, who cares?" Your heart shoots back. "You've been dreaming about this for months!"

You kiss him back. 

 

 

**A/N**

**Omgs fluffy fluffy fluffy!!!**

**Okay, someone kill me before I go out of control.**

**Thanatos: Be cautious of what you wish for, child.**

**Me: I know, I know. I'm not supposed to exist, all the Olympians hate me, blah, blah blah...**

**Thanatos: ... -_-**

**Me:*grins wryly***


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry. I've gotta get back."

"Please, don't leave. It's freezing out there and you don't have a jacket."

"Ha, as if the cold ever bothered me."

Nico gives you a pleading glance.

"Ugh, fine. I'll stay a bit longer."

He smiles.

You sit next to him. It's the one week a year Chiron lets the weather into Camp Half-Blood.

And holy crap did it go overkill.

It's blizzarding outside.

Everything and everyone is covered in snow.

It's also Christmas Eve.

"Oh, right!" You dig around your backpack. "I got you something."

You pull a silver box wrapped in black ribbon out of the bag.

"Here."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Well? Aren't you gonna open it?"

"Okay, okay!"

He carefully unties the ribbon and opens the box.

"Wuff!"

A tiny, three headed dog clambers out. Nico's eyes widen.

"One of Cerberus's puppies? How-"

"Let's just say my father owed me a favor."

Your dad was none other than the Grim Reaper, Thanatos himself.

The puppy is a purebred Rottweiler. She has a tiny white crescent on each of her foreheads.

She licks Nico all over his face.

He laughs.

"Get off!" He teases.

She sits.

"Did you name her yet?"

"No, I saved that for you."

"Okay," he traces the crescent shaped patches of fur on her head. "How about Luna?"

She yips in excitement.

"Okay, Luna it is."

He turns to you.

"I got you something, too."

He presses something small and cold into your hand.

You uncurl you fingers.

"I don't know what to say..."

He kisses you chastely.

"You don't have to. Thank you. For being there. And for Luna."

A tiny silver dragon rests in your palm. It's attached to a leather cord strung with two beads. Your camp necklace... but you had lost that! How...?

"This is the best thing anyone had ever given me, Nico. Thank you."

He smiles.

You both go outside, Luna playing at your heels.

The snow has stopped. The moonlight reflects off the fresh snow, creating a natural light show.

Nico takes your hand and leads you to the place where you both met for the first time: a small clearing near an icy spring.

A flash of light startle both of you. A volley of arrows shoots out.

"Duck!" You yell.

Both of you drop to the ground behind a log.

Gold dust explodes all over you.

"Daughter," a echoing voice calls. "Stand."

You stand slowly.

A handsome man with jet black hair and eyes to match stand in front of you. Feathery wings spread out behind him, dark as midnight.

"Father." You say.

"Lord Thanatos." Nico says.

"(Y/n), your time has come. I require for you to aid me in my duties."

You bow your head in submission.

"No, (y/n)! Don't-"

"I have to..." You say, reaching to your father's outstretched hand. "It's my destiny..."

You touch his hand.

{Nico's POV}

As soon as (y/n) touches her father's hand, a blinding light flashes outwards.

When my vision clears, she's kneeling in front of him.

Her skin has turned white as alabaster, and she's wearing a Greek toga.

She stands.

"Nico, I'm sorry. Please. I can't turn this down. I would if I had a choice. Forgive me."

Thanatos touches two of his fingers to her back.

White feathered wings spread out, slowly unfurling, from the places he touched her.

She closes them and smiles sadly.

Her aura has changed.

It's streaked with the telltale gold of an immortal.

She's a goddess now.

She turns to her father.

"I'm ready, father."

She looks back at me. Silvery tears are streaming down her face.

"I love you. And I will _never_ love another."

Her father gives her a weapon.

A Stygian iron scythe.

"You are now the _goddess_ of death. Embrace your role, young one."

Her wings are shaking. She's sobbing.

She takes her father's hand and they disappear.

I fall down on the forest floor, scraping my hands.

Blood creates ghoulishly beautiful crimson blossoms across the snow.

Sobs wrack my body, making my shoulders shake.

I whisper to the sky, 

"I love you, too, (y/n). I shouldn't have, but I did. The Fates seem to love messing with my life. I thought I could have peace. Alas, things never work out that way for any children of Hades. I'll never be an exception. First my mother, then Bianca, and now you. _My_ solace will never come. _My_ paradise is _forever_ lost."

 

 

**A/N**

***sobs uncontrollably***

**Please stop me! Someone kill me before I murder someone else by accident!**

**I can't write anything else sad for at least... hmm, an hour?**

**Okay. Hopefully this was enjoyable... ish. More like "kill me now that's too sad" kind of enjoyable.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**This wrote itself!**

**): ): ):**


	10. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ares kids try to prank you and Nico -- they fail and you two end up in Italy.

_Your POV (first person)_

 

I am Nico di Angelo's girlfriend.

My name is (y/n) (l/n).

I am nineteen years old and so is he.

I'm picking strawberries in the fields.

Nico is with me.

And we're being surrounded.

By a bunch of Ares children.

Crap.

Zeus help us!

"Now!" One of them yells.

They all rush in and lift us up.

I roll my eyes.

Nico is not amused. Neither am I.

They take us to the lake.

They toss us in. Just before we hit, Nico takes my hand and melts into our shadow.

We pop back into existence on a beach.

Italy.

Nico has taken me here before.

I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ghost King. You really saved us."

"Eh, it was nothing. I hate getting wet, anyway."

I smile at him.

Soft, padded footsteps creep up on us.

My eyes widen.

"Nico there's a monster behind us!"

We jump up.

A mountain lion growls in annoyance.

"Oh. Oops."

She slinks away.

Once she's out of sight, Nico bursts into laughter.

"What?" I ask indignantly.

He cracks a rare smile.

I giggle.

Nico grabs my hand and presses something small into my palm.

I open my hand to find a ring. Metal strands curl around a black diamond. Tinier gemstones line the outside of the silver band.

"Are you-"

He nods.

"Will you?"

I smile.

"Of course. I love you."

He relaxes his stance, obviously relieved.

Ha. I think. At first, when he'd admitted to having a crush on me three years ago, he'd been really awkward about it. Cute, but still awkward.

I kiss him softly.

His black eyes may look dead and cold to other people, but I see right past that. I can see the pain and feelings hidden behind that emotionless expression he usually wears.

His arms are the only fortress I need. His love is what I survive on. And it's the same both ways.

We need each other to live properly.

Oh, I know what you're thinking. _Oh, this is so cheesy_. Not at all. It took _years_ for our relationship to form.

So shut it.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes?"

"Answer me honestly. Did you ever misjudge someone then regret it for the rest of your life?"

"I have. I thought someone good was bad. It got them killed."

"Who?"

"A girl named Michele Trent. She was a daughter of Nemesis. Her brother, Ethan Nakamura... he tried to kill me. So I distrusted any of the children of Nemesis."

"I... I've done that so many times... and, even though my father is Hades... I can never get them back. Either they're actually dead or they've shunned me."

He looks away.

I inch closer to him. I tap his shoulder. When he turns his head, I kiss him. He kisses back.

"You have me."

"You're right. I have you. And I couldn't have anything or anyone better."

Something growls.

And by the sound of it, it's gigantic.

Nico and I turn very slowly.

A drakon.

It roars.

We do what any brave demigod would.

"Run!"

I grab my sword, pulling it out of it's sheath. Nico is already wielding his Stygian iron blade.

We both crouch, staying out of the monster's sight.

I slash upwards, almost hitting a weak spot.

Nico takes a running jump and flips over the drakon's head, landing on it's back.

He runs and slashes it's eyes with his sword.

It roars again, this time in pain.

It rears and Nico is thrown off of it's back.

It's slowly dying.

The drakon lunges toward Nico, who's still stunned.

"No!" I yell.

I launch myself in front of him.

The drakon's claws pierce my chest.

It falls over, reduced to a shell.

Nico catches me as I fall backwards.

"No! (Y/n), why?"

"It was gonna kill you. I couldn't let that happen."

"But now _you're_ dying."

I smile weakly.

"Love makes you do the craziest things."

His eyes fill with tears.

I look down at my torso. My shirt is soaked with blood.

I say,

"Until death do us part. I will _never_ die. I'll always be here."

I tap his chest, right where his heart is.

"I _will_ see you again."

He kisses me, softly and with a bittersweet touch.

My vision slowly fades, until all goes dark.

The last words I hear are,

"I love you."

 

 

 

**A/N**

**Again with the tragedy!**

**Why do I do this?! I'm hurting myself as much as anyone else!**

***slaps self***

**Okay, I'm better now.**

**That was the seventh day! Hope you "enjoyed" it. (See my last author's note)**

**-DarkeCatnip**


	11. The Nightmare Before Christmas

You scream.

"What the _crap_ was that?"

" _That_ was a jump scare. They're pretty common in horror games."

" _Why_ did I agree to playing this on Christmas Eve?"

"So it would keep you awake."

You roll your eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty." Nico grins wryly. "We're that close to _catching_ Santa Claus."

"I want to watch a certain movie. Have you heard of the Nightmare before Christmas?"

"No, I don't think so."

You grin.

"You're gonna love it."

You grab the disk from your backpack.

"Here we go."

You put it in the DVD player.

After the introduction is over, "This is Halloween" comes on.

You sing with it, imitating the characters perfectly.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

The creepy monsters on the screen keep going, from the sharp toothed red eyed one under the bed to the Boogie Man.

You sing with each one.

Nico is laughing silently. You look at him, crossing your eyes and grinning creepily. This makes him laugh even harder.

You rest your head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around you.

Jack Skellington vaguely reminds you of Nico. Famed and feared for his ghostly powers, but unhappy being so. Pain hidden behind a skeleton grin.

You watch as he goes through his lament, stumbling upon Christmastown by accident. He marvels at all the jolly, happy things Christmas brings.

He tries to tell the town what the true meaning of Christmas is and fails. They proceed to try to make it.

He sends three little demons, Shock, the witch girl, Lock, the devil boy, and Barrel, a little skeleton, to kidnap Santa Claus. Or, as he calls him, Sandy Claws.

The trio sings the creepiest song in the whole movie. Shivers are sent down your spine. You cuddle closer to Nico.

Near the end of the film, where the Oogie Boogie Man is about to kill Santa Claus, you hear hooves on the roof and the screen goes black. In fact, all of the lights go out.

"What was that?" Your voice is laced with fear.

"Probably a sleepless satyr. Or the Stolls. Let's go check it out anyway."

Nico draws his sword. You pull off your necklace. It lengthens into your sword.

Nico leads you to the back of his cabin, where an obsidian ladder leads to the roof.

You both climb silently.

Nico opens the hatch. He gasps quietly.

You poke your head out.

A red sleigh hitched to a team of reindeer is before you.

"Santa?" You call. "Is that you?"

A large figure emerges from the darkness. He laughs heartily.

He comes into full view. He has a white beard and is wearing a red Santa suit.

"Lord Hermes?"

"Please. Tonight I am Santa Claus!"

"That would explain the white beard. You're usually middle aged when you appear to us."

"Ha. I'm also fat. Didn't you notice?"

"I didn't exactly want to point that out."

"Hmm. I like the polite ones. And you, Jack Skellington, come out of the shadows."

Nico points to himself with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, you."

He steps into the moonlight.

Hermes/Santa waves his hand. Nico is surrounded by mist. When it clears, he's wearing none other than the black and white striped suit. It looks _really_ good on him, you have to admit. The mist comes towards you.

It curls up your legs, turning your clothes into the colorful patchwork dress that Sally is supposed to wear. Stitches appear all over your arms, face and legs. Your (h/c) hair falls out of it's ponytail, covering one of your eyes.

Apparently, Hermes doesn't just ship _mail_.

Nico has a skeleton grin. He's still _him_ , but his smile is wider, more Underworldly and scary.

Hermes/Santa shoves you towards Nico.

You almost trip in the high heels that have replaced your sneakers.

Nico catches you before you fall off the roof.

"You look amazing." He whispers.

"You too."

He smiles again.

Santa lets more of the magical sparks fly from his fingers and through windows and down Cabin 9's smokestack.

"Don't open those till morning."

He clambers back into his sleigh.

He cracks the whip and his reindeer take off.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" He yells.

Snow rains down from the sky.

The moon is full and shining white.

It silhouettes you and Nico in the darkness, two distinct shadows in the night. 

You lean up and kiss him, playing out the last scene from the film exactly.

And all thanks to Santa Claus.

 

 

 

 

**A/N**

**Hahahahahahahaha!!!!**

**I love that movie! You can guess what music I was listening to when I wrote this...**

**Also, sorry if you haven't seen the movie. Those were some pretty big spoilers. You should really watch it, it's amazing.**

**YAY!!**

**(Anybody else on an excitement sugar high?)**


	12. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! I know I haven’t updated since like forever, and I’m so sorry about that. I’ve decided that most of the one shots I’m going to write will use they/them pronouns for the reader, since it includes everyone. Let’s see how this fudging goes.

You sat on the edge of the roof of your cabin, puffing your cheeks out and kicking your legs back and forth. You weren’t really a typical child of your parent. Everything you did went completely again your expected nature. And for this, your siblings didn’t much like you. Though, it’s not like you could blame them. They were literally born to expect their siblings to be like them in at least some way. But you weren’t, so they couldn’t really relate to you or agree with anything you did. It sucked. A lot. 

So you would sit on the roof and wait for your siblings to fall asleep, musing over the day’s happenings, watching each star twinkle into existence. Once you were positive they were out cold, you would retreat to your bed in the far corner of the cabin and fall into restless sleep. 

Tonight, though, they had several other cabins over, so they wouldn’t be asleep until the early hours of the morning. You were sentenced to your roof until then, left to do... well, pretty much nothing. Except maybe eavesdrop on the party below.

You decided this option was much more enjoyable than just sitting and looking at the sky, so you pressed your ear to the roof. The distinct voice of your half-sister rang out through the rooms below you, laced with disgust.

”Yes, Y/N must have been a mistake on our G/P’s part. They aren’t anything like us or our parent. I don’t understand why they even bother to sit with us at meals. They’ve made it clear enough that they aren’t one of us.” She laughed mockingly, starting to imitate you. “Oh look, I’m Y/N, and I love to act like I don’t know my cabin! I act all high and mighty because I’m  _different!”_

You heard the person she’s talking to laugh and join in mocking you, both of them chanting in unison. You sat up and gasped a few times, feeling your ribs constrict on your lungs, heart beginning to pound. Standing up, you stumbled to get off the roof and down the ladder, when you tripped and lost your footing. You desperately tried to regain your balance, skidding across the shingles, closer and closer to the edge. You barely managed to grab onto a nearby branch, your toes on the very edge of the roof. You sighed in relief, starting to move back onto the roof when the branch snapped and sent you hurtling toward the ground. 

A soundless scream escaped your mouth as you fell, the wind whipping your shirt into your face.  Everything moves past in slow motion, your heart dropping to your stomach as you realized that literally no one would care if you died. You were about to hit the ground when you felt someone catch you, grunting with the force of your fall. 

“Whoa, I did not expect that to hurt this much,” your savior grunted, stumbling a few steps. They set you down, and only when they stepped into the light did you see who it was.

”Di Angelo?”

”What, you think I wouldn’t save someone’s life if they needed it?”

”N-no! I - I just... I thought you wouldn’t be within fifty feet of my cabin...” You flushed as your words failed to come out right, still looking up into Nico’s handsome face. 

He snorted, sitting down in front of you. “Why aren’t you inside with your siblings?”

You scoffed, “As if they’d want me in there with them. You don’t know? I’m outcast Y/N, different and unwanted! The strange G/P child! Who the hell would want ME anywhere NEAR them?” You had started to tear up, face flushing and your chest heaving with angry, hurt sobs. You pulled your knees to your chest and let the shock and pain wash over you, resting your head in your hands. “You should have just let me die. Everyone is better off without me. They said so themselves.”

You felt an arm around your shoulders, and slowly looked up, seeing Nico settled next to you. He let out a sigh. “I know how you feel, Y/N. But I don’t think anyone deserves to die just because someone else says they should.” 

“I-“ You choked up, unable to say any more. 

Nico let you lean against him and sob into his chest, sort of awkwardly patting your back, trying to comfort you the best he could. “Shh, shh, Y/N. You’re safe with me.”


End file.
